Die Zeit des Wolfes (1)
Die Zeit des Wolfes (1) (The Time of the Wolf) ist die 25. Episode der britischen TV-Serie Robin Hood. Handlung Die mächtige Abtei von Grimstone wird von einer Horde in Wolfsfellen gekleideter Männer überfallen - ihr Anführer ist Gulnar, der alle Mönche töten lässt und das Ende der Macht von Herne verkündet. Im Sherwood Forest kommen Robin und Marion endlich zueinander, nachdem sich Marion lange geweigert hatte, sich ihren Gefühlen zu stellen. Sie planen ihre Hochzeit. In Nottingham erhält der Sheriff eine Botschaft des Königs, der in Wales Krieg führt und für seine Soldaten eine riesige Ladung Getreide fordert. So machen sich der Sheriff, Guy of Gisburne und ein Trupp Soldaten auf, die Vorräte der umliegenden Dörfer einzukassieren. Ihr erstes Ziel ist Wickham, wo sich gerade Little John und Tuck aufhalten und alles beobachten. Auf einem Gutshof soll das gesamte Getreide bis zum kommenden Morgen gelagert werden, da ein Gesandter des Königs bereits unterwegs ist, um es abzuholen. Robin und seine Freunde motivieren die Bewohner von Wickham, sich das Getreide zurück zu holen, bevor es nach Wales gebracht wird. Gemeinsam mit den Männer des Dorfes machen sie sich auf und können am frühen Morgen die Männer des Sheriffs überrumpeln und das Getreide zurück erobern. Sie verstecken es in einer Höhle im Sherwood Forest, wobei sie von zwei Männern Gulnars beobachtet werden. Als der Gesandte des Königs eintrifft, gibt der Sheriff allein Gisburne die Schuld am Verlust des Getreides. Der Gesandte fordert den Kopf des Verantwortlichen und so bleibt Gisburne nichts anderes übrig, als zu fliehen. Als die Männer von Wickham in ihr Dorf zurückkehren, finden sie es verwüstet vor, ihre Familien, bis auf zwei Kinder, sind verschwunden. Außerdem wurde die Höhle, in der sie das Getreide versteckten, in Brand gesteckt. Zeitgleich wird Robin von Herne gewarnt, dass ein alter Feind zunehmend an Macht gewinnt. Gulnars Männer bringen ihre Gefangenen nach Grimstone, wobei Matthew die Flucht gelingt. Mit letzter Kraft schafft er es nach Wickham und kann Robin und den anderen verraten, wohin man die Gefangenen bringt. Robin schickt John und Marion zum Kloster von Halstead, wohin sie die Kinder bringen sollen, während sich Robin und die anderen auf den Weg nach Grimstone machen. Gulnar arbeitet in der Abtei derweil an einer Lehmstatue, die auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit Hernes Sohn hat. Gisburne gelangt auf seiner Flucht zur Grimstone-Abtei und will dort Zuflucht suchen. Er sieht sich mit Grendel und Gulnar konfrontiert und schließt sich ihnen an. John und Marion werden unterwegs von zwei Männern Gulnars angegriffen. Sie können sie zwar außer Gefecht setzen, Marion wird jedoch verletzt. Sie muss im Kloster bleiben, während John sich nach Grimstone begibt. Dort sind die Bauern es leid zu warten und drängen darauf, endlich ihre Familien zu befreien. Robins Plan, Gulnars Männer aus der Abtei zu locken, misslingt und sie werden gefangen genommen... Auftretende Charaktere Erwähnte Charaktere *König John *Lady de Rainault *Fenris Anmerkungen *In der Episode Das verzauberte Dorf sah es am Ende so aus, als würde Gulnar im Weiher des Cromm Cruac umkommen. Wie er genau überlebte, bleibt offen.